ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Angar the Screamer
David Angar is an enhanced criminal with a number of bodies left in his wake. With his power to use his voice to put anyone around him into an immediate slumber, David is to be considered a credible threat to anyone he crosses paths with. Biography Gaining Powers David A. Angar was an individual listed on SHIELD's Gifted Index. At some point, he developed throat cancer, and underwent an early staged experimental treatment to cure his cancer. The energy that bombarded his vocal chords destroyed the tumors, but altered his voice. Since then, his voice carried the power to put anyone that hears it, even a whisper, into a catatonic state. When SHIELD took notice of this, they decided he wasn't too great a threat to those around him. SHIELD put a muzzle around his face that prevented him from talking, and imprisoned him in the secret sub-basement of the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility in Ohio. Teaming Up with Hyde Angar remained there until Cal and his team broke him out to recruit him into their crusade against SHIELD and its director Phil Coulson. With his team assembled, Cal took them to Manitowoc, Wisconsin, Director Coulson's home town. Angar stepped into the middle of the local high school's football field, and let out a loud scream, which dropped all of the nearby students (as well as the birds flying overhead) into a catatonic state. Cal had the members of his team hold the students hostage until Coulson turned himself over to them. Standoff with SHIELD When Coulson arrived and walked on to the middle of the field to surrender, it was Angar who confiscated his gun. Cal came onto the field to face Coulson in person, but before anything could happen, another SHIELD agent, Melinda May, also entered the field with Cal's daughter Daisy at gunpoint. Cal threatened to put the entire town down, and gave a microphone hooked up to the field's speakers to Angar. Before Angar could make a sound, Cal was whisked away by a mysterious individual, and Coulson used the distraction to make a surprise attack on Angar. Coulson took back his gun, and incapacitated Angar before he could make a sound. Angar and the rest of Cal's team were then taken into SHIELD custody. Escape and Recruitment Eventually, David Angar through unknown means was able to escape his SHIELD imprisonment with the assistance of HYDRA. In addition, HYDRA had the foresight to give Angar a special device that would allow David to speak at one moment and then use his powers the next. After the fall of HYDRA's main infrastructure, Angar began to sell his services as an assassin and mercenary. Powers and Abilities * Sonic Scream: David Angar's voice has the capacity to trigger the central nervous system, which can induce immediate catatonia in anyone in his surrounding area with the slightest whisper, capable of incapacitating a whole football team and causing birds to drop from the sky dead. Category:Villains Category:Gifted Category:Slicing Talons Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Enhanced Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins